Landslide
by rosalina2123
Summary: With Kevin really sick will his family be there for him when he needs them the most? Kevin is about 15 in this story. I took my love, I took it down Climbed a mountain and I turned around And I saw my reflection in the snow covered hills 'Til the landslide brought me down Oh, mirror in the sky, what is love? Can the child within my heart rise above? Can I sail through the changin'


Chapter one

The feeling of a cool hand carding through my hair causes me to relax,stop fighting them,as I realize it's just mom. I'm in the hospital,I started running a hell of a fever again tonight,meaning we've ended up in the ER for the second time in two days. I'm tired,of this,it's taxing mentally,and I'm physically tired as well,we don't know really what's wrong with me,and it's hard. They thought it was one thing,thought it was just a stomach bug,and I was dehydrated from puking so much. But along with the fever,my stomach started hurting worse,last night,to the point I couldn't stand it,which is why we've ended up here again,the doctor checked me out,and now they're thinking it could be appendicitis,we don't know yet. "Easy Kev,mom's got you, shh baby, it's alright,we're just going to put in an iv alright,it'll be over real soon"she murmurs getting my focus on her as I feel something cool being wiped against my arm. Dad is behind me,helping keep me still,rubbing a cool rough hand against my back. "I don't want to do this"I murmur softly,I'm just done,I'm tired of being poked and prodded,I'm tired of feeling this bad,I'm just done. "Trust me bud we know,it won't be too much longer now I promise,you know we wouldn't be making you do this if it wasn't going to help right"he murmurs softly,rubbing my back still softly,it's comforting and what I need right now. "Yeah"I murmur softly,trying to relax as much as I can,wanting to get this done as fast as possible.

I let them hold me as the nurse starts the process,she grabs my arm gently,then slowly inserts the needle as I feel tears stain my cheeks,god I shouldn't be crying,I'm 15,I should be tough,but I'm scared,as I should be,the whole situation is scary. I feel mom wipe them away as I feel a quick pinch,a little bit of blood,then the needle is removed,tubing put in,then taped down. It's then connected to the bag that has pain medicine,they got me started on fluids earlier,and I find some relief,not much,it still hurts. It's over for now,the Iv part anyways,ultra sound comes next,which will be dreadful,I have to be on my back,which hurts. "Alright honey that part's done,your being so brave, we're going to help you get on your back for a moment alright Kevin,I need to take a look and see what's going on in there"she murmurs softly as I let them help me get on my back,putting a pillow behind me.

"Ow,I don't feel very brave,it hurts"I murmur as I feel mom place a cool hand against my fevered cheek, "How bad is the pain right now sweetheart"she asks softly as I see the nurse move around to get the equipment ready. "Pretty bad,it's about a 5"I murmur softly wincing hard,"Kev,be honest"she murmurs as I look at the doctor, "it's more like an 8,it just hurts everywhere,It feels like something is sitting on my stomach,it's a constant pressure"I murmur as I try to take a breath in and out,to relieve the pain like before,but it's not going away,shit,this means things are taking a turn for the worst. "OK,I think we need to get him to surgery now,forgo the ultrasound,it looks like your appendix might have burst"she says looking at the nurse as I feel mom grab my hand,trying to be comforting. "Mom"I murmur softly,I'm scared now,more than before,I'm terrified,this is more than I've been through in a long time. "I'm right here honey, how risky is the surgery"I hear her ask,trying to comfort me and getting the information at the same time, "It shouldn't be too risky, if it has burst like I suspect,we'll remove it,clean everything up,and he'll be here for a few days on antibiotics and under observation,if it's not ruptured we'll still remove it,and he'll only be here for a day or two,we should get moving though,his pressure is going down,he's going into shock,one of you can come with until he's under"she says as I see mom look at dad and he nods, "You go Bec, I'll wait in the waiting room"he says kissing her on the cheek gently. It goes fast from there,they unlock the bed,we go down the hallway,mom holding my hand tightly,whispering comforting words. "It's going to be OK baby boy,I promise,we'll be right here when you get out"she murmurs softly carding a hand through my hair as we go through double doors and into an OR,where they move me to a cold metal table. "Alright honey,I'm going to give you medicine to put you to sleep alright,it'll help you not feel anything,the next thing you know this will all be over and you'll be in recovery,now focus on your mom for me alright"she asks me gently as I shift my focus to mom. I feel a slight pinch,a rush of warmth,then I'm out,the last image I see of mom,crouched down to my level,hand placed against my cheek as my eye's flutter close.


End file.
